Stranded
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are on a plane bound for England, but something goes terribly wrong. They end up getting stranded and wounded on a deserted island after a terrible plane crash. They are the only ones, how will they survive? DaixDark
1. Stranded

Chapter one: Darkness 

Dark.

Pain.

Loud.

Screaming.

Flames.

Pain.

Dark.

Crash.

Water.

Wet.

Cold.

Dark.

Pain.

Alone.

Alone.

Flashback:

"Dark! I can't believe you're actually coming with me!" Dai exclaimed, showing the pure expression of innocence,

"_Yeah, why are we going again?" Dark asked, sighed over the voice that came over the intercom to have them put on their seat belts. He rested his chin in his palm, _

"_We are going to meet some of my relatives," Dai exclaimed, then hugged Dark by the arm, "I think they want to be YOUR relatives," _

_Dai looked down with a pained expression, "Does everyone hate me?" _

"_What!" Dark exclaimed, he hated seeing his Dai in pain. Yes, HIS Dai. He pulled Dai's chin up so that they met eyes, "No one could ever hate you," _

"_Really?" Dai asked, the pain still in his usually high and perky red eyes. He sighed, "Everyone likes you better than me. But they have a good reason to! You're the great Phantom Thief Dark!" _

_Dai whispered the last part so that they wouldn't be overheard, _

"_No one could like me more than you. You're too adorable," Dark said, then laid a small peck on Dai's lips. He smiled then leaned back in his seat, "I'll finally have some time alone with my little Daisuke," _

"_Alone?" Dai asked, looking exited at the idea, "I'm still really glad you came with me," _

"_Yeah," Dark felt Daisuke grip his arm when the plain took off, "What's the matter, Dai?" _

"_Oh, I'm just kinda' afraid of planes," Dai admitted, "I've always had a fear of them," _

"_Don't worry," Dark said, then cupped Dai's face. Be barley heard the over-head speaker say that they were going over the ocean now, "I'll be with you,"_

_Dai looked up at Dark with an adoring look on his face, "Thank you so much, Dark," _

_Dark looked down at the youth with a small smile on his face, "Yes," _

_Dark froze when he heard a loud explosion, then a scream. He heard another explosion, then the plane started to shake. _

"_Dark!" Dai exclaimed, holding tighter to the man at his side. Dark held tighter to him as well. _

"_We are having some technical difficulties!" The announcer nearly screamed over the inter-com. _

"_You call this a technical difficulty!" Dark yelled, making the boy at his side hold tighter, as id Dark would go somewhere._

_There was a great explosion, and then Dark looked over as he saw people getting sucked out of the giant hole in the side of the plane. The engine had blown up! He felt the plane lose it's altitude, then felt the feeling of his stomach in his neck. What would happen to Daisuke! He looked over to see tears flying off Dai's face. _

"_Dai," Dark mumbled, knowing Dai wouldn't hear it. _

_He then felt the impact of the water, and the swift impact rip Daisuke from his arms. He quickly undid his seat belt, having a loss of breath from under the frozen waves. He undid it and reached over to help Dai from his. It was stuck! He looked into Dai's eyes, which were full of fear. Dark worked harder at it. He felt the loss of tension in Dai's body. He was running out of air! He looked up to see Dai's eyes part way closed, and his mouth a bit open. Dark tried to scream his companion's name, but couldn't under the frigid waves. He pulled with all his strength and got it free. _

_He pulled Dai up to the surface, witch was surprisingly far away. _

_His head emerged and he took a deep breath. He breathed deep and looked at Dai. He was injured Blood was running down the youth's face, right from the hairline. And Dark didn't know how badly he was hurt any other way,_

End flashback.

Pain.

Water.

Pain.

Separation.

Pain.

Cold.

Frigid.

Cold.

Icy.

Pain.

When Dark opened his eyes, he was uncomfortable. He was cold and stiff as well. He was also very, alone.

"Daisuke!" He yelled, "Daisuke!"

He sped to his feet and looked around. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun, then spotted his love. The boy was rolled into a tight ball, his arms hugging his legs. He looked alone, and he was motionless.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, running for the boy. He nearly tripped from the friction of the sand beneath his feet; he didn't even notice the vast forest behind him. All he saw was Daisuke, looking terribly, and worriedly…alone.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, "Daisuke!"

He picked up Dai halfway and looked at his injuries. He was severely bleeding from the head, and (From the way Dark looked at it) Had either a sprained or broken leg.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, nearly shaking the young man.

He smiled when Dai's eyes parted open a little, "Dark?"

"Yes, Daisuke, I'm here," Dark said, holding Dai tighter,

"I'm glad. Did we crash?" Dai asked,  
"Yes," Dark mumbled, wanting to cry at the sight of his young love,

"I knew we shouldn't have gone by plane," Dai said, making Dark laugh a little through his brimming tears. He tried to shake them away, Midnight Thief Dark didn't cry! No matter what! He didn't cry!

"Dark, why are you crying?" Daisuke said, raising his weak hand to wipe them away. Oh, no! THE Phantom Thief Dark was crying! Why! Why couldn't he be in pain instead of Dai?

"I don't know," Dark said,

"Please, I don't like seeing you in pain, what will make you feel happy…" Daisuke said, suddenly short in breath. He coughed and choked. He retched up forward and threw up to the side away from Dark. He started to shiver, then looked up at Dark, His eyes full of pain, "Dark, Sorry,"

Dark couldn't take it, he just held Dai tighter, "I will make you better. If it's the last thing I do!"

Dai just smiled and patted down Dark's hair. He was shocked when Dark grew his wings, great violet wings.

"What are you doing? Dark?" Dai asked,

"I'm going to share your pain," Dark said, then his wings disappeared and formed into a small glowing, violet ball. This went inside Daisuke, making him nearly scream out,

"Hold on!" Dark said, not knowing what immense pain Dai was in. He then felt something growing inside of him, half of the pain was now being transferred into himself. He screamed out and fell beside Dai,

"Dark!" Dai said,   
"I don't know how you could take that, and this is half of it," Dark mumbled, holding his chest and closing one eye in pain,

"Yes, but I have you," And with that, he went to Dark's side and held on to him, "We'll make it through this,"

"Yes, as long as I have you,"


	2. Look, Mr Kitty Kat

**Chapter two, Fire: **

He was alone, hopelessly alone. He didn't have anyone. He ran in the darkness, then fell to the ground. His body was paralyzed, but he wouldn't care. He breathed deep,

"_Dark!" He exclaimed, but no one came. It started to get cold, and if possible more dark. He wanted to cry, but he was dried out. He felt a great pain his back, then felt something submerge from the small of his back. He saw that they shone a great red, a blood red. He had grown wings. He had no idea why, and they were more terrible than anyone could imagine. He looked up at them sacredly, then felt warmth throughout his body. He stood and his wings wrapped themselves around his body, and he didn't even make them do so. He was still cold, from lack of Dark. He wanted to cry, but somehow, he couldn't. He walked forward, nearly stumbling. He felt his wings spread about, away from his body, as if to get ready to fly. _

_He saw that his wings were bigger than Dark's, much bigger. He must have looked like an ant with butterfly wings. He could picture is in his head, but the little ant wasn't him _

_Dai looked up, and saw two purple orbs looking at his from the darkness. They sped down and went through him, "And now, your dream is reality, they all will be" _

"_What…?" Dai asked, he was more worn out then he thought. He sighed and fell, but he didn't stop when he got the ground, he kept falling, down and down. _

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, shaking the young man. Dai had suddenly grown huge red wings, and Dark didn't know what to do. He tried to shake him, but it didn't work. So he thought of Snow White, (Don't ask me why)The guy woke her up by kissing her didn't he? Well, worth a try.

Dark leaned down and kissed Dai square on the lips. This made the body quiver and shake. Dai's beautiful red orbs opened and looked confused, "Dark?"

Dark was overjoyed, he also wanted answers. But he also wanted his little Dai to be all right. He smiled and looked down, "Daisuke, why do you have wings?"

Dai was so shocked that he jumped to his feet, he looked at his back. There was a little blood from were his wings came from his back. With that, he nearly fainted, if it weren't for Dark. Dark sped to catch him,

"D-D-Dark," Dai said in a cute little stutter, "I-I thought t-that was a d-dr-dream,"

Dark just looked down at his pale and frightened companion, "It's all right, wings aren't that bad,"

"Really?" Dai looked up at Dark with a look of pure innocence, nothing could waver the pureness of his heart, that shone in his eyes,

Dark froze, he couldn't take it, looking at this man. He was TOO cute, "Yeah, I have them,"

"But, I thought that was With," Dai said, reffering to his little rabbit-thing,

Dark sweat dropped, "Don't you remember what I did yesterday?"

"Oh, sorry," Dai said, looking down at his hands, "But, the person in my dream said that my dreams will become reality,"

Dark gasped, someone had put a dream curse on Daisuke!  
"Dai! Have you been near Hiwatari or Krad lately?" Dark asked, "I mean before this?"

"Umm…. I did accidentally bump into Krad, then he had a weird smile on his face," Dai said, oblivious to the fact that Krad had cursed him,

"Damn that Krad!" Dark exclaimed, then slammed his fist into the sand, "He placed a curse on you!"

"What!"

"What he didn't know is that we would be stranded on an Island. He probably put the dream curse on you to make people hate you, because he does,"

Daisuke wanted to cry, but he had been doing enough of that lately, "So, what does this curse do?"

Once again, very thick headed. But still innocent, "It will make what ever you dream come true, and it's probably only a small portion of the curse, only to make what things happen to YOU in the dream happen in real life,"   
"Oh," Dai said, then looked up at Dark, "Well! There's no one but you here to see me! That means no one will hate me, and then we can find a way to break it!"

"Okay…" Dark said,

"Okay! Then let's go collect wood for a fire!"

"Fire?"

"Yah! I read in a book that if you get lost or stranded, the first thing you should do is make a fire!" Dai said, then grabbed Dark's hand to pull him up, "Now, let's find wood!"

"I don't really think that will be a problem," Dark said, pointing at the surrounding forest,

"Yay! This is just like Gilligan's Island!" Daisuke yelled,

"No…it's not," Dark sighed, but was happy that his companion was ecstatic about the whole thing. He smiled and chased after Dai.

"So…" Dark said, looking at the pile of wood, "How do we start it?"

"Don't you have something like that?" Dai asked, staring at a small bug that was crawling along a leaf,

"No, but hey…" Dark said, and sneakily put his arm on Daisuke's wings,

"What are you doing?" Dai asked, having the touch send shivers down his spine,

"Nothing," Dark said, then began to stroke the blood red feathers. While Dai was defenseless, he grabbed a handful of feathers and tugged as hard as he could. Daisuke screamed in pain and scrambled to his feet. He ran about two yards, then turned around, "That wasn't very nice!"

He looked back to see Dark putting his feathers on the wood, "What are you doing?"

"I heard that the mystic red wings flame after fifteen seconds of being away from their previous body," Dark said, then watched the dried leaves and grass shrivel, "five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

The red feathers exploded into flames, startling Daisuke. They set the wood and leaves on fire, and every part of what they collected, "See?"

Dark had a smile, then looked over at Daisuke. Dai wasn't facing Dark anymore. He was sitting and had his wings wrapped tightly around his body. It looked like he was a little red ball.

"Dai…Suke?" Dark asked, walking up to the young man. Dark gently poked Dai's side, "Dai-su-ke?"

Dai just unfolded his wings and laid on the ground, "I'm hungry,"

"Aren't we all?" Dark asked, rubbing Dai's back lightly, "Let's go collect some…Uhh…fish!"

Dai looked up, "Okay,"

Dai smiled and stood. He felt some weight on one of his wings, then looked back at Dark to see him looking at were he had pulled out Dai's wings, "What are you doing?"

"I really got you good didn't I? Wow, I didn't know I pulled out that many," He said, then looked at it closer, "Having feathers pulled out can be painful,"

"Yeah," Dai said sarcastically, then walked toward the ocean.

Dai sighed, making himself even more miserable. Dark ended up getting all the fish with magic, which looked simple enough. Dai had tried to catch one, put ended up getting scolded by Dark, and falling in the ice cold water.

Dai had walked as far as he could away from Dark and sat on the ground. (After quickly grilling a fish) Dark had scolded him for trying to use magic. Even though all Dai did was chant a few words, making the fish Dark was holding explode. Poor fish. He nibbled on the crusty under parts of the sea creature and called himself a hypocrite; he was eating a FISH after all.

After a couple of minutes, Dai was close to freezing and still hungry. He looked over and saw Dark laying on his back, napping peacefully. Dai looked into the bright blue sky, (Yes, it IS daytime) He sighed and guessed it was around noon.

"Oh, what to do," Dai asked, then thought that he was pretty tired. Wait, TOO tired. This wasn't normal, he hadn't done much that day. Dai felt drowsy then looked over at Dark. The man was looking this way, but Dai could barley notice. Dai's eyes started to close as he heard Dark's frantic yells then felt the impact of the sand beneath him.

Once again, Dai was in a dark and lonely place. He had that deep feeling of loneliness and emptiness. He looked around, and saw the usual purple eyes, surrounded by black and swirling red, "Hello my friend, what shall I have in store for you today?"

"I'm on an abandoned island, no one is going to see me," Dai said in a monotone voice, having a spark in his eyes that confirmed that he was lost in his own dream,

"Oh, is that so? What bout your little lover Dark?" The eyes asked,

"He will like me no matter what I do," Dai said, then looked down at his feet, "or become,"

"Is that entirely true, young one? I don't believe he exactly liked you when you tried to use magic,"

"Uhh," Dai said, at a loss for words. Dark would hate him, would think he was ugly,

"Exactly, now, I shall change you slowly, this time, two things shall be added, one thing shall change," The eyes said, then dipped low and went through Dai again.

Dai felt a great pain in his head and just below his back, a little above his bottom. He also felt a tingling sensation in his eyes.

When Daisuke opened his eyes, he heard someone gasp. He blinked a couple times, then sat up. He saw Dark kneeling next to him on the sand, and he heard the subtle lap of waves against the shore, "What in the world happened?"

"You just fainted," Dark said, then tackled Dai, "I'm so glad you are all right!"

Dai blushed as he was submerged in a great embrace.

Dai sat up and felt something brush him wings. He looked back and nearly fainted again, he had a tail! Like a flickering cat tail, thin and orange.

"What else?" Dai hesitantly asked Dark, having distinctly heard the eyes in his dream say that two things would be added,

"Umm…" Dark mumbled, then pointed at Dai's ears. Dai lifted his hands and touched his ears, he felt something furry and warm. He looked as well as he could and saw to cat ears coming out were his old ears were!

"Uhh…The dream also said something would change," Dai mumbled, putting his forehead in his palm,

"Your eyes," Dark said immediately, "Your eyes are now thin like a cat's,"  
"Great! I'm turning into a cat with wings!" Dai exclaimed, before grabbing his tail, "This thing wont stop moving!"

Yay! I know the cat thing is kinda' corny, but I liked it!


	3. The begining of the actuall plot

His tail flicked as he followed the small piece of fabric his lover was holding up, "Dark! Give it to me!"

Dai pounced at the long string and nearly caught it if Dark hadn't moved it, "Dark! That's so annoying!"

"That's cuz' this is what cat's feel like!" Dark exclaimed having much fun tormenting his small pall,

"I don't even want the string! I just feel like something in my gut is telling me to get it!" Dai exclaimed, then stood, he started to chant to himself, "I don't want the string. I don't want the string. I don't want the string,"

Dark just stared as Dai looked absolutely adorable holding his fists up and pumping them up and down, and having a look of pure concentration on his face, "I don't want that string,"

Dark stashed the cloth in his pocket for further torment and walked up to Dai. He tilted his chin up and kissed him, "Hello, Dai-su-ke,"

"Hello, Mo-us-y," Dai said, then felt a great sensation behind his left ear,

"Do you like that?" Dark asked as he rubbed behind Dai's ears. To his great surprise, Dai started to purr, just like a cat. The small rumbling in his chest and throat got louder at Dark scratched harder, and Dai's eyes closed slightly, "I never knew something could feel this great,"

Dark leaned in closer to hear this beautiful sound, "You're purring,"

"Bleeh!" Dai yelled, pulling away, "I know!"

Dai instantly got down on his butt, lifted his right leg, and started to scratch his ear like a dog. He stopped suddenly and stood, "Why the hell did I do that!"

Dai looked up to see Dark holding his stomach and laughing so much that his stomach was going to blow, "T-That was t-the greatest thing ever!" He exclaimed, laughing harder,  
"Yeah laugh now," Dai said, "I'm a cat, and You do NOT want to know how hungry I am for fish,"

---

Dai held onto Dark as they neared the water, "Why am I suddenly terrified of water?"

"Uhh…you're a cat maybe?" Dark said sarcastically, "But you're still human, so go in the water,"

Dark pushed Dai as hard as he could and heard a large cat-like yowl come from his lover.

"I really hate you!" Dai said, getting out of the water, "I'm going over here,"

Dark watched as Dai walked over and laid down in a cat-like fashion. He chuckled to himself as he folded his wings, curled his tail around him, and put his head in his hands as he was ready to take a nap.

Then it hit Dark, "Dai! Don't sleep!"

But it was too late, Dai was already out.

"_Nice to see you once again, Daisuke," The pair of eyes said again, "You are seeming to be tired a lot lately," _

"_Yes," Dai answered simply, then looked at the glowing orbs, "What are you going to do to me this time?"_

"_Catch on rather quickly, do we? Well, this time," The eyes rolled upward as if in thought, "I think I shall have you gain three things, and change two, ta, ta," They said, then dipped down to go through Dai again. Dai felt a great pain in his hands and feet, and a great dull ache in his head. _

"You slept rather quickly," Dark said, sitting Indian-style next to Dai, "I can already guess what he did,"

"What?" Dai asked,

"Your hair is now down to the middle of your back, Your hands now have fur on them, and long sharp nails, along with your feet as well,"

Dai looked at the sand and wanted to cry, "I'm not even the old Dai anymore,"

Dark saw the tears grow in his lover's eyes and went to him, "It'll be all right. You are still the old nice, and innocent Daisuke I have always loved,"

Dai turned and pushed into Dark's embrace, "I love you Dark,"

"I love you. Just the way you are, Daisuke," Dark said, then comforted him even more, (If that was possible)

Dai stood up and brushed strands of hair away from his eyes; he was going to have to get used to have long hair.

----

"Daisuke," Dark said, then pointed out on the horizon, "Look, a boat,"

"Boat!" Daisuke yelled, jumping next to Dark and started to wave his arms frantically. He felt his wings start to flap to try and get the attention of the crew, "Hey! Hey!

"It's not working, Dai," Dark said sadly, then looked at Dai was waving his wings again, "Can...you fly?"

Dai looked up at Dark, then shrugged, "I could try,"

He made his wings pump up and down, but nothing happened, "I tried before, nothing happened that time too."

Dark sighed and saw that the speck of the boat disappeared

"Don't worry, Dark. We'll find...what..." Dai was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. Like a wave of water had swept over him, threatening to make him suddenly go into a deep sleep, "D...ark...wh...what...in...what...happ...en..."

"Daisuke," Dark said, placing his hands on Dai's shoulders, "Don't fall asleep! You must stay up!"

"But..." Dai fell forward into Dark's arms and felt his eyes start to droop, " I...ca...hel...i..."

"What?" Dark asked, hugging Dai tightly, "Don't fall asleep! Please, don't fall asleep!"

"So...rry..." Dai said, before he let that wave consume him.

"_Daisuke," The eyes of amethyst glowed as they squinted at Dai, "Look at you, you look picture perfect!" _

"_Is it just me, or are you getting more and more cocky?" Daisuke asked, placing his hands on his hips, "Well, It's not like I can help it. Well, what are you going to do now?" _

"_Oh, something worse than the rest. You're going to be found," The eyes chuckled deeply and they squinted in happiness, "You are also going to gain one thing. Ta-ta, my great friend. This is the last time we will meet," _

"_Wait, isn't getting found a good thing? Wait!"_

Daisuke shot up with a scream frozen on his lips. He looked around and felt himself cough. Wait...there was a terrible itching feeling on his neck, just above both sides of his collar. He felt there and felt weird scaly slits in his neck...wait...weird scaly slits? Ph, please let these not be what he thought they were!

"You're thinking right, Daisuke," Dark said, placing his hand on Dai's that was over the slits, "You have gills,"

"Why would that guy give me gills?" Dai asked, feeling that wet feeling in his eyes, "I don't get it,"

Dark sighed and clutched Dai's hand harder, "Hey, look on the bright side, there's a ship coming right for the island! They spotted us and are coming to get us!"

"But, Dark..." Dai looked at himself and looked at his hands. They were covered in lightly matted fur. He felt his head and his hair was so silky it could be replaced with cat fur. He felt his ears on the side of his head, and if anything, they were bigger. He felt his wings, then felt under them. At what he found, he wasn't surprised.

"Dai! You have another pair of wings right under your other ones!" Dark exclaimed, running behind Dai and fingering the slightly smaller wings under the bigger ones, "Their the same color and their beautiful! You're like a Four winged-tenshi!"

Dai blushed at Dark's explanation and fingered his tail, while his other hand was still fingering his gills. Why on earth would that man give him gills?

"Dai! There here!" Dark said, quickly pulling Dai to his feet, "Look!"

"But, Dark!" Dai said, backing up, "What will they do when they see me?"

"Nothing," Dark said, pulling Dai into an embrace, "I won't let them,"

Dai blushed again, then saw a few boats rushing toward sea. He felt a pang of panic when he saw them, and he stepped in front of Dark, "Stand back, I don't like these people,"

"Dai, they came for us! Come on!"

Dai winced, and waited. He saw the look on the head-honcho's face when he spotted Dai. It had a look of greed and complete excitement. Dai hid behind Dark and hid his face.

With his ears, he heard the main-man's gruffly voice, "Men, seize the Tenshi, grab the other and let him go on the main islands. We don't want the other,"

Dai sighed, at least they were going to let Dark go.

Before he could even think, he was being grabbed roughly from behind Dark and being pulled by his hair. He looked at Dark in panic and struggled, "Dark!"

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, serging forward, only to be held back by more goons, "Daisuke!"

"Dark!" Dai yelled, his hands being thrust behind his back and tied tightly with a rope. He flapped his wings in great effort to get them away, but they were tangled painfully with fishing wire. He winced and looked up again at Dark, "Dark!"

Dark saw that Dai was being dragged. And Dark felt pain in knowing that Dai was too small to defend himself. He struggled harder, but was hit on the side of the head with a rock, 'hearing' the words, "Don't hurt _my _tenshi," he growled and wanted to state that if anything, Dai was HIS tenshi, but he was out before he could say a word.

Daisuke heard the main-man claim that he was HIS tenshi, and Dai struggled. He felt a cloth go over his mouth and he tried not to breath it in. THE GILLS! He could breath from the gills and not have to breath the Chloroform.

"Cover the gills,"

Damn. Dai felt a non-wet cloth go over his gills and tied behind his neck. He breathed accidentally and felt his mind go blank as his world went black.

---

**YAY! I updated! WOO!**


	4. They've escaped! But not for long

**Yay! I updated!**

---

Dark hunched behind a crate that they had loaded on the ship. They had originally dumped him on the sand of the beach, but Dark didn't abandon Daisuke. He had run all the way to the port and climbed discreetly on board. He was now waiting and watching, trying to get his chance to find Dai. They had taken him, and Dark and woken up on the beach.

"Aye, Pull away the ropes," One of the burly crewman exclaimed, and Dark knew that they were going to set off. He looked through squinted eyes to try and catch sight of that man that was on the island. The man that called Dai his tenshi.

Dark shivered involuntarily at that thought, and pushed it to a far part of his mind. He looked around, not seeing that man. But it was a fairly small boat, and Dark knew that the head honcho dude would be in the little room under the deck. He knew that at least. And he knew that this was the right ship, because he saw the man get on this one.

Dark felt the boat give a jolt, and all the crew members were all a bustle, raising the sails and getting everything ready. He looked around and knew that no one would notice him. He ran and ran as fast as he could to the door that lead to the room under the deck. No one noticed him and he opened the door quietly and walked in, closing it quietly.

He jogged down the small flight of stairs and saw that the man was...sleeping. Thank god. Dark tip toed and looked around, not seeing anything. He cursed himself and looked again, then spotted a door. He ran to it and flung it open, not remembering the man sleeping. What he saw nearly killed him.

It was Daisuke, holding his knees close to his body, his wings creating a small shield around himself. His tail was wrapped around his knees and his cat-ears were pressed tightly against his cheeks. Dark walked forward and saw Dai flinch.

"Daisuke," Dark said, kneeling down to Dai, "It's me,"

Dai's wings parted and he lifted his eyes to see his love. Dai smiled wide and nearly tackled Dark in an embrace, "Dark!"

"Shh!" Dark exclaimed, his arms still around Dai, pulling the smaller one to his lap. He ran his hand through Dai's hair and placed his chin on the smaller's head, "are you alright? Did they do anything to you? Anything at all?"

"No," Dai said, shaking his head while pressed to Dark's chest, "Nothing,"

Dark breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Dai closer, "I was so worried,"

"How cute,"

Dark looked up and saw that man in the doorway. He had forgotten about that sleeping guy, and now regretted it. Dark pushed Dai in the corner of the room and stood in front of the smaller. He concentrated, then felt a pain in his back.

"Amazing," The man said, putting his hand to his chin.

Dark grew dark violet wings, coming strait from his back. They were large, but only a bit bigger than Dai's. He put them up and out, making a barrier around Dai. He felt Dai's arms wrap around his torso, and he grasped Dai's hands.

"Interesting. Not as interesting as my Tenshi, but still interesting." The man said, and backed out of the room, locking it in the process. Dark listened intensely. He man had locked too many locks for even the Phantom Thief Dark to get out of.

"Dark, what are they going to do to us?" Dai asked quietly, having Dark turn around in his arms. Dai wanted to cry, but he didn't in front of Dark. Not in this situation.

"I don't know," Dark said, backing into the corner with Dai in his lap. He was determined to keep his wings, because he wanted whatever would happen to Dai, to happen to him. He didn't exactly have a hard time keeping them out anyways.

Dai clutched to Dark's shirt as he heard footsteps above. He was scared. He was terrified. He was petrified. Nothing could describe how scared he was.

"Dark," Dai said, hiding his face in his boyfriends chest, "I'm...I'm scared,"

"Yeah, me too," Dark openly admitted that he was scared. He started stroking Dai's hair while clutching the smaller one to his chest, "I'll protect you, I promise,"

Dai nodded and let himself relax in Dark's embrace. His wings started to flutter and Dark started to scratch behind Dai's cat-ears, the other stroking the bright maroon wings. Dai shuddered from pleasure, sighing and melting into Dark's hug. He wrapped his tail around Dark's torso, a purr forming deep in his chest. He smiled constantly and his bottom pair of wings created a barrier around them. The wings made him feel...safe. That old thing that kids said, 'if I cant see you, you can't see me', well, the wings made it so that Dai couldn't see anything but Dark, and he was so happy that Dark was here.

He felt Dark increase the pressure of his scratching behind his ear and Dai purred loudly, not caring this time that he was purring. Dark smiled happily, liking the soothing and almost heavenly sound of Dai's purrs. He was holding Dai around the shoulder, and Dai was holding him around the waist. Dark would never let Dai be alone, ever again. No force in heaven, hell, or earth could make him let go of Dai.

---

Dark heard the man enter the room again, but this time it was to dark to see him. He tightened his hold around the sleeping Dai's waist and listened to the content purring of the small tenshi. He knew that something would change about Dai again, but Dai was so stressed that he needed sleep.

Dark saw something glow on Dai, and was deeply soothed that the only thing that changed on Dai was that the ears on the side of his head slowly moved to the top of his head, instead of the sides.

"Look at that," the man said with a hint of a smile, "this is most interesting, I've come here to take him,"

Dark growled deep in his throat and held Dai harder, staring the man with an intimidating glare. The man only chuckled, "You're coming too, of course,"

Dark sighed in relief, but didn't let down his defensive front. He growled when the man came forward, and he glared daggers at the man.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll separate you two," the man said, glaring back at Dark, "permanently"

Dark growled again, knowing that this man had the power to actually do this. Dark stood and trudged over to where the man was, carrying Dai in a bridal style. He still had the boy clutching to his shirt, and he never planned on letting go.

"How cute," The man said with a bit of disgust in his voice. He looked at Dark, his face and nearly all of him surrounded and covered by shadows, "Now that you are listening to me, follow,"

Dark followed the man although he really didn't want to. All he wanted to do right now was take his chance and split. He was about to, but when he reached the deck of the ship, that fled from his mind. There were men on the sails, men on the crows nest, men on deck, men hanging from ropes tied to the masts, big burly mean looking men everywhere! Dark growled again, following the man, with eyes on him from every spot.

"Hey, sexy, what you doin' here?"

"OO, look at that one, you lookin' for a good time?"

"Hey, come over here,"

Dark couldn't take all the heated gazes and speech that made his skin crawl. He stretched out his dark violet wings and they fluttered in the wind, just waiting to be flown. Wait...fly.

Dark looked up into the sky, and currently, there wasn't any men right above him. Take the chance! He kept telling himself this.

He flapped his wings slow at first, then faster. He felt his feet pick up off the ground, and this gave him the encouragement he needed.

Dark zoomed into the sky, looking down at the bewildered faces of all the crew, and of especially the captain, who stood there with a stupid look on his face. Dark laughed softly, making sure not to wake Dai. But the first thing he would tell Dai when he woke, was that they made it out. They made their escape! He flapped his wings again and felt the great winds of this high up brush past his wings and feathers, making his hair go crazy. Well...his heart was going crazy. He'd never felt anything so exhilarating! Flying with With was nice, but flying with his own wings was something no one else to experience! He wondered if Dai knew how to fly yet, probably not.

Dai's cat ears twitched a bit, and his eyes opened slowly, the great force of the wind waking him up. He looked up slowly and saw that Dark was holding him, but Dark was looking every which way. Dai smiled, snuggling deeper into Dark.

"Dai, we got out, we made it!" Dark said, resting his cheek against Dai's temple, "we got out,"

"No," Dai said, reaching up and putting his arms around Dark's neck, "You made it out, I'm just here for the ride,"

Dark laughed, then twirled in the air, laughing, "I can't believe it!"

Dai licked Dark's cheek, making Dark stop and stare at him in wonder. Dai ignored Dark and continued to lick Dark's cheek, purring a little, wrapping his tail around Dark's wrist.

"You really are a cat," Dark said, reaching up and scratching behind Dai's ear. Dark flapped his wings and soared so high in the sky, that the ducks were saying hi to them. Dark leaned down and whispered into Dai's ear, "Where should we go?"

"We can't go home," Dai said, his eyes contorting in hidden pain, "They wouldn't accept me there. We can't go to England with my relatives. But we need to go somewhere with people, we can't live on that island."

Dark nodded, then looked around, "How about I just fly strait forward, and we land where ever we see land?"

Dai laughed, then looked up into Dark's eyes, a happy smile spreading on his face, "Yah,"

---

**Not as long as the others, but I wanted to update. **


End file.
